You guys are so awkward!
by n3bu14
Summary: Al claims they're awkward, but maybe they're just a couple of horny teens. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING


"Damnit, why does it have to be so hot?"

It was early in the afternoon, and Alphonse Elric, Edward Elric, and Winry Rockbell were all sitting on Winry's porch frying in the sun. Summer times in Risembool could be sweltering and unbearable. Now that Ed was out of the military and Al had his body back, the two brothers would be home for good. This led to lots of free time once they'd caught up with each other.

"I agree, brother, but you don't need to say it every two seconds," Al said, the heat making him more irritable than usual.

"I know!" Winry said suddenly. "Why don't we go swimming? In the lake, like we used to when we were little!"

"But it's sort of a long ways away, and if we're walking…" Ed complained.

"Oh come on! It's only ten minutes away, and the water will feel good after the hike!" Winry persisted.

"I'm up for it," Al said, looking at Ed. "Come on, brother, it'll be fun. And it's two against one."

"Gah, fine!" Ed conceded. The trio split up and went inside to get in their swimming attire.

Ten minutes later, they met up again on the porch. Both Ed and Al were wearing swim trunks and t-shirts with towels hanging around their necks. Ed's trunks were black and white while Al's were blue. Winry was sporting a plain white t-shirt and jean shorts, while she kept her towel, among other things, in a large beach bag.

* * *

"Where's your swimsuit?" Ed asked, confused at the white t-shirt and shorts she was wearing.

"It's under my clothes, dummy," Winry said. "Let's get moving." Ed mentally smacked himself in the face.

The three set out on the trail that would eventually lead to the lake. It was a rigorous hike, most of it being uphill. Ed, Al, and Winry were all sweating, red faced, and ready to get in the water by the time they arrived. They stood there, feet nestled in the soft, white sand. Winry looked over at the boys to see them pulling off their t-shirts. Winry felt compelled to stare at Ed as he yanked his shirt off over his head.

_Well now… Ed's grown up a bit_, Winry thought when she saw how Edward had become broader and more muscular. _At least he's not a scrawny twerp anymore._

Ed looked over at Winry as she started pulling off her jean shorts. He felt panic fill him before he remembered that she had a swimsuit underneath. He kept gazing at Winry while she pulled off her white t-shirt. _Well, well, well…_ Ed thought mischievously. _Winry's filled out quite a lot_. Indeed she had; Winry now had large curves where her body had previously been flatter than paper. Winry was wearing a sleeveless bikini that was bright red with black pinstripes. _Red and black are my favorite colors. It's almost like she wore that bikini for me_.

"You guys ready to cool off?" asked Al. He was standing at the edge of the lake with his toes just barely touching the water.

"Hell yeah I am!" Ed said loudly as he pushed Al into the water. Al's head came up, spluttering. Ed stood there, ankle deep in the water, laughing.

"Brother!" Al complained. He looked behind Ed to see Winry slowly sneaking up on him with a sly smile on her face. Al's face broke into a grin as Ed fell face first into the water when Winry gave him a quick shove from behind.

"Oh, you are definitely going to pay for that Win!" Ed said threateningly. Winry only giggled as she slowly walked into the water composedly. "You better start swimming unless you want to get dunked." Winry lost her cool as she squealed and started swimming out towards deeper water away from Edward.

Ed took off after her, his upper body strength giving him an advantage in the deep water. Just when he was about to grab her foot and pull her back, Winry dove beneath the surface of the water. Edward barely had time to take a breath when he felt a tug at his ankle and was yanked under the water. Al stood watching from the water's edge, amused at his older brother and friend's antics.

From under the water, Winry could see Ed's outraged face. She smiled sweetly at him, making him even angrier. Ed started swimming for the surface, but Winry pulled him back and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before swimming towards the beach. Now with her head above the water, Winry looked back at Ed, whose head had just broken the water's surface. He looked slightly flustered.

"You just doubled your payment, Win," Ed said threateningly, but with a teasing glint in his gold eyes. "You better be ready!"

"Couldn't catch me last time, could you Ed?" Winry taunted. "What makes you think you can get me this time?"

"Just give it up, brother," Al said, joining in. "Your ego won't like being beaten by a girl twice."

Winry laughed along with Al, but stopped abruptly when she realized just how fast Ed could swim; he was closing the distance between them as quick as a dolphin. She turned quickly and half-ran, half-swam to the water's edge as fast as she could. Winry's actions were futile though, and Ed caught up with her before she'd gone more than a few feet.

"Ha! I win!" Ed exclaimed happily. He grabbed Winry around the waist and carried her squirming figure up toward the beach. She was slippery though, dripping with water from the lake. Ed wasn't much better off, being just as slippery as Winry. As a result, Ed settled for just holding onto Winry stronger; he _wasn't_ going to lose this fight. He glanced down at Winry with a triumphant smile to see her face turning red with embarrassment.

Winry watched as Ed's face went tomato red, like he'd just realized how close they were in their clothes, or lack thereof. With Winry in her skimpy bikini and Ed in his trunks, there was quite a lot of skin touching. And though neither would show it, both of them liked the feeling of each other's smooth, warm, H2O drenched skin. Ed started mumbling and bumbling about this or that, and Winry nervously giggled. Then they both came to their senses, and Ed set Winry back down on her feet. The two went up onto the beach and sat down on their towels next to Al, who was trying his very hardest not to laugh.

They avoided eye contact for quite some time. Winry would look over at Ed, but quickly look away and pretend to be busy with whatever she could distract herself with, like slowly putting her clothes back on, when Ed turned to look at Winry. Then it would be Ed's turn to look away and be awkward when Winry looked over at him. Finally their eyes caught, and both found that they couldn't tear their eyes away from each other's. Ed started babbling again, Winry let out another tense laugh, and Al snickered under his breath.

Suddenly, Ed leaned in towards Winry and kissed her lightly on the lips. Her eyes widened slightly, and then kissed Ed back for one, two, three seconds. When they'd pulled away from each other, Winry let out a sigh of relief. Ed looked ready to faint. Al finally let loose and laughed at them until tears ran down his face.

"Hey, now! What's so funny?" Ed asked Al, trying to cover up his embarrassment with anger.

"No-nothing, brother," Al wiped at the streams on his face. "It's just that you guys are so… _awkward_!"

"Oh, and like you're not?" Winry joined in, also embarrassed.

"Not as much as you guys are!"

Suddenly, Ed locked eyes with Winry. "Hey Win, ya wanna show Al just how awkward we can get?" Winry smiled mischievously.

"I'd be my pleasure," she said as she leaned in towards Ed.

"You guys..? What're you talking about- oh come on!" Al averted his eyes as the two older teens started making out very, _very_ passionately. "Hey—ew, gross—I'm sorry I said you guys were awkward—ouch! I didn't even know Winry could do that!—Would you two knock it out—Gah, you guys are gonna make me go blind or something!"


End file.
